Always and Forever
The sun beamed upon everyone's face, at least those who dared to get out of their homes. A young man locked his gaze onto the cloudless sky, a shining blue that could allow him feed off of it's beauty and live forever. He felt warm and gave off a cheeky smile. "This day could make everyone live off of it's beauty forever", he said. The young man in his early twenties walked freely in the compound of the Inari-house; walking with a faster than average pace, as if he was looking for something or someone. His neon green eyes had a strange spark in them, between the fortification and the concrete around him, it was one of the most beautiful things one could ever see. After walking a considerable distance and climbing a flight of stairs, he reached a door. Lowering his head, he knocked on the door and then placed both his hands in front of each other, crossed and facing downwards. He stood up right without slouching and his cologne gave off a light, sweet fragrance that radiated sensuality. Like a well dressed gentle man, the young man cleared his throat before speaking in a low tone. "Sister, it's me, Shin! Please, open up." Instead of Samarra, the young man's cousin Valarie opened the door. "Hiya Shin, what's going on?" She said in a casual tone. The brunette was wearing a white crop top with sweatpants, no doubt showing her disrespect to the evening activities. Valarie was the black sheep of the family, she was not capable of using Lightning Magic or Beast Summoning Magic. Instead she opted for Chain Magic, which was a surprise to all of her family. "Good-morning, Valarie. What are you doing in sister's room?" Shin inquired as he brought his hand closer and looked at his watch. "Uh, nevermind. If sister is with you in there, ask her to join us for breakfast, will you? Be a good girl and come down in 10 minutes. Father does not like waiting", Shin added as was about to turn away when suddenly, he thought he saw Samarra. Popping her head out from behind Valarie, Samarra greets her brother with a smile. "Hey, there's my favorite brother! Don't tell Hiro..." She laughs out as she maneuvers around her cousin to give her brother a warm hug. "I'm home for less than an hour and I already have two visitors; it makes me think I need to visit a bit more often...So how's it going?" "I missed you!" he exclaimed, as he smiled during the hug. The joy being reunited with his sibling was overwhelming, enough, to even cause the cold, calculating Shin let out a small laugh. "Do not worry, I won't tell him. As long as you join us. Shall we? I can tell you all about how I had to endure our brother's eccentric escapades and father's wrath for letting him be a wild-goose, I can assure you one thing though, you have made us all proud. Father won't stop talking about you and your accomplishments but don't tell him I told you..." "Hey hey, cut the lovefest if you're not going to invite me." Valarie said with a cocky smile and put her arms around each of her cousins. She embraced both of them, enjoying the warmth she felt radiating towards her and the subtle scent of Shin's cologne. Her stomach grumbled and the brunette spoke again. "Why don't we go get some grub." Samarra laughs at her families antics, feeling a great sense of love and warmth from being home. "Don't worry bro, I won't tell our dad. But I've missed you too. Now let's get some breakfast!" Meanwhile downstairs Hiro was taking to his Father Aldrich Inari. "So father when are you gonna officially make me the leader of the Inari Family? I mean you have been training me for awhile." Hiro asked Aldrich. "By the way, I feel we should give some money over to Koma Inu's Magical Academy so they can expand their campus a bit." Hiro was leaning back in his chair as he said the last part. "Patience boy, good things come to those who wait." Aldrich laughs out, humored by his son's eagerness."Yes you have been training with me for some time, but there is a lot more to learn if you wish to run this family. Not to mention the skills necessary to take your spot as one of the kings diplomats. But I agree with your idea for the academy, perhaps after breakfast we can look over our current financial state and come up with an estimate as to how much would be needed for the increase in the schools size." Aldrich ponders as he places the last of the eggs onto a plate, completing the final touch to this mornings breakfast. It was always his favorite time of day when he is able to gather his family together to enjoy a delicious meal. "Hmm, on the subject of Koma Inu, Father what do you think Aether Cade, Samarra's Boyfriend? I haven't met him personally but I don't think he is the right person for her; not that I have a choice in who she dates." Hiro Said thinking on what he had heard about Dragon Gunfire. "I mean didn't he just end a war with Othrys? Won't that bring him several enemies? I don't think that will be good for Samarra...". "Yes I did hear that as well." Aldrich says, referencing the Othrys War. "But I had met him during my time helping the Toveri Alliance during the Shattered Dusk war...he seems like a rather reserved and quiet individual; a man of few words and expressions. But I have not spent enough time with him to make a valid judgement on his personality. But as far as strength he is a guild master, and seemed to hold his own during the war, so he must be strong." Aldrich says calmly as he joins his son at the table. A rather radiant and energetic girl can be seen entering through the sliding door of the of the dining room of the family's compound. "Mornin' Hiro! Good morning dad! What a wonderful breakfast father, I've always enjoyed starting off my day with your amazing cooking." Kalina says as she give her father a kiss on the cheek and grabs the pot of tea in the center of the table. Taking a seat and pouring herself a cup, she asks, "Where is everyone else? Sis should have arrived by now; and I know cousin Val came back last night." "Hmm at least Uncle Kage won't be upset too much then. And hey little sis aren't you gonna give me a hug? I always enjoy your hugs and you know that!" Hiro says making a silly pouting face just to tease his sis. "I believe she might be talking to our brother, but I'm not too sure; he usually gives her a hug upon her returning." "Sorry big bro!" Kalina laughs out, as she leaves her seat temporarily to give Hiro a hug above the shoulders in his chair. "Yeah, that sounds about right. It's always pretty cute how he makes sure to see her first, even if they just say each other, since they are part of the same guild." Kalina says as she takes a sip of her tea. Sounds of playful conversation could be hear approaching the door, drawing the attention of the mages at the table. Walking down the stairs with his sisters, Shin arrived on the ground floor and walked across the hall, finally reaching the end of it; near the door that leads to the dining room. Using his magnetism magic, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers, causing the door to slide open. "Brother, dear! What a surprise! It's rare to see you at home, specially during this hour. Well, never mind, this is fantastic. I hope we can have a wonderful day with our family. Let's enjoy today for what it is; a celebration, a reunion" replies Shin walking towards the table as he pulled out three chairs from him and his lovely sisters to sit in. "What are we having today, father?" he asks Aldrich, as he sat down with an inquisitive look on his face. Turning back at Hiro, "No, brother. We will not discuss about that one party you had last week. It was a mess." Raising his hand once again, he gestured the doors behind him to close, after his sisters had entered the room. "My party it was your idea from the start brother, not to mention I only showed up because you said there would be women which there was none, you lying rascal" Hiro says grabbing his tea. Hiro then puts more sugar in his tea as he says, "and I believe we are having eggs don't you smell them?" "What party are you talking about?" Aldrich says with a stern and curious tone. Quickly distracted by Shin's question, he stammers, "Oh...uh, we are having cheese omelettes, bacon, greens, and earl grey tea. I can always whip something else up if you all are unsatisfied." Walking in, giving one armed hugs to her father, sister, and older brother, Samarra takes her seat next to Shin. "Don't worry father, I am sure we are all just thankful for the food you prepared. It is always delicious!" She then pours herself a cup of tea and surveys the room. Although she hadn't visited in a couple months, it seems like it was only yesterday. A comfortable warmth washed over her as she giggles out, "I must say, I agree with Shin. This is a celebration! A wonderful reunion!" Pouring himself a cup of tea with a half smile on his face, "I promised there would be women, otherwise you would not go. It was a dinner party, all of the respected families throughout Crocus were invited. It would be rude to say yes and then not show up." Shin continued as he sipped his tea. "Sugar is bad for your health. Besides, the entire point of drinking earl green tea is to help with digestion, prevention of heart diseases and weight loss. Nothing that extra sugar will help with", he added looking back at his father. "Do not worry. I did not let him be well, himself... throughout the party. Our name was on the line." "I appreciate that Shin, I apologize that I was unable to attend such party since I am assuming it was while I was away on business. I hope that the attending families enjoyed themselves?" He asks Shin, taking a sip of his tea and biting into his omelette. What a splendid idea that was, very proud of you Shin. I knew that after Samarra refused her spot as heir to the family, Shin was the likely next choice due to his well mannered persona and intelligent ways, both socially and academically. Sad that he refused it as well, leaving Hiro as the next option. But it seems that he is slowly on his way, so I won't have to worry when I retire. Seeing his chance for a joke, Aldrich continues, "Like you said, our name was on the line, and we wouldn't want a sour thought to come to mind when the Inari's are mentioned." Aldrich says while picking up a lemon and showcasing it to his children. The pun made him burst out laughing as children give a courtesy laugh, but look at him with a real mature sort of look. Aldrich didn't seem to mind, as he knew he could be silly around his family without judgement. Shin quickly moved his eyes and looked at Valarie, who was still standing. "Anything wrong?" he questioned raising his eyebrow. "No... it's nothing." The woman could have sworn that she had felt something. She couldn't describe it, so she chose not to speak of it. Valarie sat, her cheeky smile sliding back into her face as she piled bacon and kale inside of her omelette. "Uncle, did you make any coffee?" Valarie prefered coffee over tea, she claimed it was something about the leafy taste. Aldrich nods and gets up to grab the coffee that was brewing on the counter, placing the pot in front of Valarie. "Dad you know you don't have to attend all your business meetings. I could attend some of them in your place that way you could spend more time with the family." Hiro said smiling. Suddenly a small crimson lightning bolt passed by and then landed next to Aldrich. "Yes brother, you really should take a break some times." Kage said as he reformed from his lightning body. "Hello my neices and nephews". "Hello uncle Kage, nice to see you again!" Samarra said through a mouthful of egg. She quickly swallows and says, "You know dad is a workaholic, you would have to chain him to a post to keep him from working. But that is why we love you." She laughs, batting her eyelashes at her dad. "But it would be nice to see you around the compound a bit more, that way I could come home for dinner a bit more often." "Hello father." Valarie said, her cheerful attitude fading into a facade. After Samarra was done talking, she cut in. "That would be a great idea! We could have a formal dinner. Maybe you could even bring that boyfriend of yours." She nudged Samarra after that comment. "Shut uuuuupppp. He's not my boyfriend..." Samarra said bashfully, nudging her cousin back. "But that would be a great chance for you guys to meet him. His guild isn't too far from here either...I'm totally down for the idea!" "Ah! Uncle, Kage! How nice of you to join us! That's a nice idea, Val. You mean Aether, don't you? The gentleman with long hair, tattooed arm and a knack for punching people? How impressive. A family dinner then!" replies Shin, approving Samarra and Valarie's idea. "Valarie!" Kage says picking up his daughter. "How's my little princess doing?" he says nuzzling her face. "And that sounds like a good idea to me! And boyfriend?" He says looking at his niece. "Why haven't I heard of this young man??". "Because you can be overbearing... " Hiro mumbles to were only he and Shin can hear. "That sounds like a good idea; maybe Shin could invite his lover too??" Hiro seems not to want to look at his uncle. Valarie stood taking her plate with her and changed seats, to stay further away from her father. She sat down again and continued to eat, avoiding her father's gaze. Shin ate his breakfast quietly and refused to talk during the entire time. His face expressed his disinterest in the topic. While unlike him to behave in this particular, it was perfectly normal for someone to react that way given the circumstance. After finishing his breakfast, he got up and left his chair. "I guess I will see you guys today at 8 pm? Don't be late and don't worry about the food." Shin said, grabbing his coat and walking outside; after opening the door. "Bye Shin! And he isn't my boyfriend uncle Kage! We are just... getting to know each other a little bit better..." Samarra said, blushing at the admittance. "But ok, ok! After I finish breakfast I'll ask him if he wants to join us for dinner tonight, so then you all can meet him." She says as she plays with the kale on her plate. "Splendid! I would like to see Aether outside of a meeting room. Now I can get to know him a bit better. Maybe I'll break out some of the baby pictures? I know they are around here somewhere..." Aldrich says with a coy smile, earning him a slap on the arm from his embarrassed daughter. "Don't be so mean dad!" Kalina says. "Well I for one, am excited to meet the man that has you so enthralled." She says while clasping her hands next to her head, as if she is a princess dreaming of her one true love. Laughing at her sister's expression, Samarra gets up from the table as well to take her leave. "I will see you all later tonight, thanks for breakfast dad!" She says with a wave, as she leaves the common dining area. -- After twenty minutes or so of walking around the family compound, Samarra finally musters up the courage to pull out her lacrima phone. Dialing a number she had already committed to memory, she waits nervously as the dial tone rings. Don't worry Samarra, you got this. You are just inviting him to dinner. You guys have already talked about it, shouldn't be to hard. She thinks as she exhales heavily, only seconds before she hears the familiar voice on the other end. "Hello Samarra," started Aether. "To what do I owe the pleasure." He was excited to hear from her finally. "Hey Aether," She began, her voice a little shaky. "Um, so I am spending time with my family this weekend and the idea came up for a big family dinner tonight. And I know we talked about it a bit before, but would you, uh, want to join my family and I for dinner tonight?" Her eyes clench shut as she anxiously awaits his response. "Of course!" said Aether. "I'd be delighted to come. I'll finally get to meet your family." Breathing a sigh of relief, Samarra responds excitedly. "Yay! Well I can send you directions to our home later today. Dinner will be served at 8pm and my brother expects formal attire, just so you know. I am just going to apologize in advance for their behavior, I know they will somehow embarrass me." She laughs out nervously. "So I'll see you then?" "Of course," said Aether excitedly. "I'll see you then. Good thing I just got my suit back from the dry cleaner's." "Cool, I will see you then. Bye Aether." Samarra said, pressing the 'end call' button on her phone. With a goofy smile she eagerly thinks of the joy that will come tonight. Now what am I going to wear?! She thinks as she rushes off to her room to find the perfect gown for the evening. -- Hours later, the compound seemed almost unrecognizable, with it dressed with flowers, bright neon lights and exquisite art pieces. The fresh smell flowers combined with the scent of wine of oozed throughout the Inari house. However, that was not all, three violinists were hired to play songs throughout the party. The family dinner table was placed under the open night sky, so that the guests could enjoy and admire it's beauty. The rest of the house was similarly decorated, as if it was a bride being dressed on her wedding day. Valarie arrived in the dining hall before the rest of her family. She wore a short black dress with her deep chestnut hair pulled back into a side ponytail. She looked gorgeous, with a faint scent of roses stuck to her skin. She was barefoot and the flowers around her seemed to grow brighter just with her presence. Category:Lady Komainu Category:SorrowJeff Category:Inari family Category:Roleplay